Level 647
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 72 | previous = 646 | prevtype = Moves | next = 648 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 647 is the twelfth level of Glazed Grove and the 137th candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 2 wrapped candy + colour bomb combinations and 2 striped candy + colour bomb combinations and score at least 10,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *You must combine two colour bombs + wrapped and two colour bombs + striped. Four colour bomb + special candy is something that is never easy to do. *Although there are two provided colour bombs on the bottom of the board, it can be hard to bring the special candies down, and there is a high chance that the special candy will detonate the colour bomb. *In addition, the chocolate can eat the two provided colour bombs, and if not controlled, it can eat about most of your candies. *With 5 colours it's not extremely hard to make colour bombs, but still not very easy, and with 5 colours, the cascades may detonate any special candy and it may lead to the detonation of your colour bomb. It can be a very hard candy order level like level 347. Stars Strategy *Focus first on clearing the icing, then carefully clear the chocolate to avoid the colour bombs on the bottom being detonated. *Try your best to make a striped or wrapped candy next to the colour bomb, and combine it. *It's better to combine it with a wrapped since it will remove two colours, making it easier to make a new colour bomb. Combining with a striped candy can also be helpful but be careful because there is a chance that striped candies will detonate the other colour bomb. *Now this part requires some luck: just make colour bombs and combine them with special candies. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Very easy *' difficulty:' Very easy 'Reason' *The presence of five colours will cause fewer moves to be spent to create special candies. *The order gives 20,000 points (4 combinations x 5,000 points per combination = 20,000 points earned). Hence, a two star score is guaranteed and an additional 10,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Since the order requires colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations, it should give players more than 10,000 points. However, this point can be negated if most of the icings are not yet cleared. *The chocolate spawners decrease the number of candies by consuming candies with chocolate, reducing the power of the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination. Trivia *Completing the order gives the player enough points to meet the 2-star target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Glazed Grove levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Hard levels Category:Levels which are impossible not to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars